thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hachi
"If- if you don't push something, nothing moves. Right? Isn't a part of things- erm. Things like, this game, all about moving? Physically and mentally, and emotionally...?" Hachi is a Reaper from Week 12 through 14 of The Reaper's Game. She transferred from the Naga City district within the Philippines, and is stationed in Shibuya as an unidentified Reaper rank. Appearance Hachi is a five-foot-one girl with long, black, wavy hair that ends at the middle of her back. She has a medium-dark Asiatic complexion and dark brown eyes, and her build is average and mildly fit. A standard black Reaper sweater, a pair of grey pants, a pair of black slip-ons and a red mask over her mouth make up her day-to-day wardrobe when she is on duty. Personality Hachi presents herself in a timid fashion. Self-conscious, softly spoken, and easily startled, Hachi struggles to handle most social situations. She is very mindful of her words, and apologizes for most of her actions; this habit is in the middle of being outgrown thanks to the events of Week 12 and onwards. Hachi possesses a gentleness towards her work and towards those meets, though she usually keeps to herself; Hachi is heavily introverted and avoids interacting with others unless addressed first. While she does her best to be kind, Hachi is vastly unattached to most people. Even those she seems connected strongly to - such as Kenta, Rori or Eliot - do not bear much of an impression on Hachi. Impersonal, selfish, and insensitive in the face of others' shortcomings, the girl's moral compass is not the most reliable of sorts; these traits are buried deeply beneath her timid nature and are hardly made to light unless Hachi is pressed to confess her true feelings. While Hachi is in the process of relearning social norms, she still feels unaffected by the losses that she and others may bear. This is both her most notable asset and anchor for her work within the memorial. As Hachi continues her services and observed the ongoings of Shibuya, she has since started to develop a curiosity and concern towards the Underground inhabitants of the city. This development is slow-growing as of Week 15, and is still in the process of being nurtured. History Pre-Game Hachi was raised by two very loving parents and was, in other words, absolutely spoiled rotten. She grew up to be a popular child throughout her school days and was pushed to get excellent grades in school. Coupled with getting anything she wanted, Hachi exhibited a cheerful yet bratty sort of disposition. Coming into high school, the girl developed into an overall authoritative and demanding person. While she excelled in academics, she was mostly known for being somebody that hardly connected to her peers. The result of losing popularity between junior and high school startled Hachi. As she watched her peers - strangers - attain her classmates' favor in a new environment, she grew envious of them. She tried desperately to gain the attention of her classmates and teachers; eventually, she had, though most of it was negative. While not harmful towards others per say, Hachi's envy bred toxic relationships between her peers and herself entirely - which, ultimately, planted the seeds to something that'd bite her ass in the future. Through hard (?) work did Hachi earn a trip to the Philippines for educational purposes. While in the country, she carelessly texted a few friends as she was crossing a street. A hurtling bus sent her to Naga City's Underground. Naga City's Game Naga City featured an Underground that did not utilize many Reapers beyond some Officers, the Game Master (who was just another Officer otherwise and remained unknown), the Conductor and the Composer. Active and Support ranks were nonexistent within the Underground. Instead, Players were responsible for the erasure of their peers via Naga City's unique method of handling entry fees; entry fees manifested in the form of Noise that were linked to Players. Upon defeating a Noise that was linked to a Player, both the Noise and the Player were erased. For Hachi, her entry fee was her false persona that was born of envy. Without it, Hachi had nothing to lean her insecurities upon, reducing her to the timid and hesitant state she introduced Shibuya with Week 12. The Noise that manifested upon such a heavy fee was a powerful one that annihilated the bulk of the Player pool in her week. Due to her Noise's ruthelessness, Hachi had won her week. However, Hachi underwent little change, if any, and thus was barred from revival. The girl was given the choice to either play again or become an Officer; afraid of losing something of even more importance, Hachi went for Officerdom. With that choice, Hachi's entry fee was not given back, and the Noise that became her fee was converted into her Noise form. When her timidness proved to be too restricting for the Philippines' Officer duties, Hachi was forced to "go home," and was transferred to Shibuya. Shibuya (Week 12 - Post Week 15) After transferring to Shibuya, Hachi immediately assumed a unique position within the district. Instead of serving within the field as a standard Reaper, Hachi began taking care of a memorial. She was quickly recognized for her services to Shibuya's Underground and has since established a permanent role within the UG as the pseudo shrine's caretaker. Hachi's time within Shibuya has been a wild ride for her ever since. Permanently stationed within the Scramble during Games and unable -- if not, unwilling -- to involve herself within the ongoings of the week, Hachi observed Shibuya as the Games passed. From a week with no sun; to another where Shibuya had gone on lockdown and an emergency call; and to countless moments of grief, reflection, and bizarre happenings, Hachi had endured them all and had done her best to make the memorial a place of respite. While Hachi was vastly unattached to Shibuya's inhabitants, over time her continued observations and caretaking over the memorial bred the beginnings of sympathy towards UGers. Hachi had been praying to a strange God ever since she started taking care of the memorial. These prayers track her personal feelings and reactions towards the ongoings of Shibuya's weeks, as well as her personal growth across these weeks. The Memorial The memorial is Hachi's "shop" as of Week 12. The girl takes care of the pseudo shrine, and provides products that people may use in order to further commemorate the dead. Hachi uses the shrine herself in order to practice her Reaper abilities and have conversations with a strange God. Relationships Kami Kami has been a constant presence within the memorial ever since its establishment. Hachi did not believe that the "odd God" was legitimate and had been wary of them at first, but their constant contact with her and their guidance during her prayers have since turned Hachi's opinion around. She finds a friend within Kami, although she still feels nervous about the prospect of meeting them in person. Jean Shibuya's Conductor, now Composer, who is a constant visitor of the memorial ever since Kei's disappearance post Week 14. Jean is a familiar face to Hachi, and she does her best to give him as much privacy and time during his visits to the memorial. His kindness and efforts towards making Hachi's work easier is greatly appreciated; Jean is one of the few people in the Underground that Hachi does not feel nervous around. Eliot A Reaper who has all but adopted Hachi after Week 12. She lives with him, though she vastly avoids getting too involved with his personal life. Eliot has taken care of her ever since, often making food for her and helping her maintain outdoor shelters for the memorial throughout the seasons. Over the years, Hachi has become more comfortable around him and has let him experiment with his tattooing and painting skills on her. Eliot is one of the few people in the Underground that Hachi does not feel nervous around. Trivia *Hachi's name could either mean "eight" or "bee". *Her Noise form is Vespa Cornet. It is a large, anthropomorphic bee with regal features. She can control harmful bee Noise as her main offense. *Hachi's pinset may be Gatito - an illegal pinset for TRG's regular use. This in part is due to the fact that Cin never wants to use Hachi for the field. Ever. This may change in the future. *Hachi's infield ability allows her to summon small, harmless insect Noise. The three main ones she can summon are bees, butterflies and fireflies. *Yes, you can be friends with Hachi if you talk to her in the memorial. No, she will not be sad nor miss you if you die. She will remember folks for the things that they've done without any inhibitions on her emotions, at least. Gallery MINI HACHI.png|Hachi's first concept Hachi_is_a_goddess_lbr.png|Hachi concept artwork for Another Week VespaCornet.png|Vespa Cornet, Hachi's Noise form. Category:Reapers Category:Week 12 Category:Week 13 Category:Week 14 Category:Week 15 Category:Shopkeeper